Todo por culpa de una poción
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Cuando Severus pasa a poner una poción que no quería en el jugo de calabaza de Remus Lupin, las cosas no pintan nada bien para él y su integridad. [Snupin] [OoC leve, creo yo]


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Notas: **Escogí el Snupin (Severus/Remus). No soporto ningún fic Severus/Algún merodeador, pero puedo escribir un Snupin sin vomitar, cosa que haría con un Severus/James o Severus/Sirius, así que…

* * *

><p><em><strong>TODO POR CULPA DE UNA POCIÓN<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p>Severus recordaba perfectamente como había pasado por la mesa de Gryffindor para devolver los ataques usuales de esos que se hacían llamar los Merodeadores. Había puesto un poco de una poción que hacía efecto horas después en el jugo de calabaza de Lupin —que era el que estaba más distraído de los cuatro— y luego se había marchado rápidamente. Parecía que nadie lo había visto y vislumbró, desde la mesa de Slytherin, como el castaño bebía el jugo.<p>

La poción que había colocado era una llamada Consens, una mezcla de palabras en latín que significaba "restricciones de la mente". Eso significaba, que pasada unas horas, todas las restricciones en la mente del hombre lobo se iban a ir al caño. Y lo vería en vivo y en directo en clase de Pociones, que iba después del desayuno, y por lo tanto, cuando se activaran los efectos de la pócima.

Lo que no se esperaba es que, a la hora donde deberían empezar los efectos del brebaje, el chico de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar se levantase de su puesto —junto a los demás Merodeadores— y que se acercase al último puesto, donde estaba Severus, sin compañía alguna —antes lo acompañaba Lily, pero desde los TIMOS del año pasado tras el incidente sangresucia no—. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que el grupito de amigos lo miraban como si fuese su culpa que el hombre lobo se sentase con él repentinamente. El profesor Slughorn pareció hacer la vista gorda ante el cambio de puesto.

Y, repentinamente, Lupin se aferró a él como si la vida le fuese en ello. _Lupin le estaba abrazando_. El pelinegro lo apartó de un manotazo y lo miró con cierto asco. El hombre lobo le dirigió una mirada que se podía definir como embobada.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Lupin? —alzó la voz el muchacho, visiblemente enojado.

—Pe-Pero Sev…—La expresión de Remus la asoció de alguna forma a la de un enamorado estúpido.

— ¡No uses ese apodo! —Quiso chillar, pero solo lo siseó. Severus se dio cuenta de que Lily lo observaba de reojo desde la otra esquina del salón. La gente parecía sumergida en la preparación de las pociones, sin prestarles mucha atención; a excepción de los Merodeadores, Lily y un compañero de Slytherin del que Severus no recordaba su nombre.

—Sev…—El castaño se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla.

¿Y si se había equivocado cuando había pedido el artículo veintitrés en el correo de Todas las Pociones que desees? ¿Y si esa pócima era Amortentia y no Consens? Eso explicaría la maldita actitud del castaño en ese momento, porque Severus no quería creer que esa era una de las restricciones mentales del joven: abrazarlo. Porque no tenía sentido. Ningún sentido.

Sintió como otra persona se levantaba y se fijó que era el hermano mayor de un compañero de casa: Black. Gruñó —por una razón que desconocía— mientras el chico de ojos grises tomaba del brazo a su compañero de Gryffindor y éste se resistía, queriéndose quedar con Severus.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Remus? —inquirió Sirius con cierta preocupación, con una mirada inquisitiva dirigida al Slytherin.

—Déjame con Sev, Sirius…—musitó Remus mientras se acercaba más de la cuenta al pelinegro y Severus intentó zafarse, sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Quejicus "Sev", Remus? —dijo el muchacho de ojos grises, cada vez mirando más acusadoramente al perteneciente a Slytherin.

— ¡Desde que me enamoré de él! —contestó Remus en un siseo que, a opinión de los dos que estaban más cerca de él (Sirius y Severus) escuchó todos los que estaban en la sala de Pociones. El profesor Slughorn carraspeó sonoramente y Sirius se llevó a rastras a uno de sus amigos, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de resentimiento a su rival por excelencia.

Sí, definitivamente había sido Amortentia.

* * *

><p>— ¡Severus! —Después del almuerzo, en la sala común, el pelinegro notó que Regulus se acercaba velozmente hacia él—. Te equivocaste de ítem que pediste… ¿pediste el veintitrés, no? Era Amortentia. El Consens está en el treinta y dos.<p>

—Lo suponía —gruñó el joven, agobiado por lo que había pasado las horas anteriores: Lupin lo había seguido y acosado en el almuerzo, llegando incluso a intentar sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Lupin te estaba acosando… ¿le diste la poción a él?

Severus suspiró en señal de derrota.

—Sí. ¿Cuánto duraba el efecto de la Amortentia, Regulus?

—Tres días cuando está perfecta y después va disminuyendo según su grado de perfección.

—Joder…—musitó el chico de ojos negros, moviéndose el pelo azabache—. Pues tendré máximo otros dos días con un acosador encima, por Merlín.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, Severus se aburría y mucho. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala común, fría y húmeda. No sabía qué hacer, pero no tenía sueño. Repentinamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron al castaño de Gryffindor, actualmente acosador suyo. De un momento a otro su forma de actuar bajo los efectos de la Amortentia le parecieron hasta tiernos.<p>

"¡Qué demonios estás pensando!", se regañó mentalmente.

Rato después, sintió que alguien gritaba contraseñas estúpidas y claramente sacadas de la manga afuera. Severus supuso que era un miembro de su casa que se había olvidado de la contraseña y salió rápidamente. Sintió como algo se abalanzaba sobre él y quedó en la pared, con Remus Lupin frente a él, sonriendo de una forma algo enloquecida.

El hombre lobo tenía un aspecto más pálido y enfermizo que los días cercanos a la luna llena. Eran los claros efectos de la Amortentia, que generaban una gran obsesión en la persona que la ingería. Severus, repentinamente, se preguntó como el joven no reconoció la poción en su jugo: ¿acaso uno de sus olores sería jugo de calabaza? A Lupin le iba bastante bien en Pociones; sería capaz de distinguir la Amortentia de un líquido normal y corriente.

—Sev…—susurró, casi con avidez, y Severus sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina al sentir como el aliento del castaño chocaba contra su cuello.

Escuchó un grito parecido a algo como "¡Lunático!" y un chico de pelo negro alborotado que el Slytherin no tardó en reconocer —Potter— apartó de un golpe a su amigo del chico de ojos negros.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste para que se comportara así, Quejicus? —masculló el Gryffindor, casi echando fuego por los ojos, y arrastró a Remus fuera de las mazmorras.

Por algún motivo, Severus sintió unas extrañas ganas de haber estado aún en la situación que Remus le había puesto hace menos de medio minutos. El aliento del hombre lobo sobre su piel, la piel de gallina, los escalofríos, los dos tan cerca del otro…

* * *

><p>Semanas después, en clase de Pociones, Remus estaba sentado al lado de Severus, con la mirada fija en su caldero, mientras ponía distintas hierbas e ingredientes en él. El Slytherin hacía lo mismo, bajo un silencio sepulcral. De vez en cuando los Merodeadores le dirigían miradas furtivas a su miembro y a su rival.<p>

Pero incluso, a pesar de que ninguno estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor, en el espacio entre sus sillas ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas, sin prestarse atención pero a la vez sí. En una mudez intranquila ambos compartían una especie extraña de cariño.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Levicorp…! <em>—Potter estaba a punto de hechizarlo, allí, fuera, casi para hacerle recordar el incidente del año anterior.

Repentinamente, Remus se levanta de donde estaba —apoyado en un árbol, leyendo—, y gritó, con la voz cargada de ímpetu:

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —La varita de James Potter cayó al pasto con un sonido seco. Severus miró agradecido a aquel que, hace casi un mes, había caído bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor por culpa suya. Éste le sonrió—. Déjenlo en paz, James, Sirius. Peter también.

Los tres nombrados pusieron una mueca de disgusto y Black dijo algo parecido a "Vaya estupidez, Lunático" o algo por el estilo.

Severus esboza una leve sonrisa a Remus y éste le abraza con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios. El Slytherin no corresponde al gesto, aunque muy en el fondo quiere hacerlo.

Y el Slytherin ahora está seguro, bastante, de que le agrada demasiado —mucho más de lo debido— cierto Gryffindor de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Dios mío, no sé cómo he escrito esto en un día. Es una caquita, estoy segura. Por cierto, alteré algunos aspectos de la Amortentia (se supone que se activa de inmediato) y el Consens es una poción inventada por mí, al igual que el negocio de "Todas las Pociones que desee", que es un negocio vía lechuza. ¿Reviews?


End file.
